Curveball
by PsychGirl25
Summary: DJ Tanner thought that she had her life all planned out, until a curveball is thrown her way. THE APARTMENT REDONE.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is NZGirl25. I made a new account to start anew, and here is my redone version of The Apartment, I hope you like it. **

* * *

**September, 1993**

"If you're happy and you know it dust your stuff," Danny sung as he dusted the shelves in the dining room. "If you're happy and you know it dust your stuff, If it's dusty and you know it then ceramics gonna show it, if you're happy and you know it dust your stuuuuuuuff." Danny finished off with a long note for effect. "Hey Hey," Danny said as his daughter DJ and her long time best friend Kimmy Gibbler walked in carrying shopping bags. "Oh let me take a wild guess, you stopped at the mall after school huh?"

"We had to buy gifts for Cathy's shower tonight" DJ said as she put her bags on the dining room table.

"Your friend Cathy Santoni is getting married?" Danny asked.

"She's already married," Kimmy answered. "She's having a baby."

"What?" Danny asked. "She's still in high school!"

"I know. She's getting extra credit for it in home ec." DJ said, smiling as she walked over to the bench.

"I can't believe that little kid is having a little kid. How did that happen?" Danny asked.

DJ put her hand on Danny's shoulder. "I think it's time you and Grandpa had that talk."

"We had that talk. Did we have that talk?" Danny asked of his daughter.

DJ nodded. "We had that talk," She walked over to the table and grabbed her shopping bags." Oh and after the shower Kimmy and I are going over to Steve's new apartment." She headed for the lounge, followed by Kimmy.

"Okay, have a nice...Freeze!" Danny exclaimed, realising what DJ had said. "Steve's apartment? Steve? Our Steve? That guy who sticks to you like a snail to a building? He has his own apartment?"

"Dad!" DJ exclaimed. "Steve is in college. He wanted his independence."

"Well I'm not so sure that you should be allowed in a boy's apartment without some kind of supervision, like an armed guard."

"Oh, don't worry T-Bone, I'll be there." Kimmy said.

"That's a comfort," Danny replied sarcastically.

"Come on Dad, it's just a place to hang out. I'll be home at eleven I promise."

"Okay, you can go but I want you back at eleven on the dot. Okay?"

"Okay." DJ said as Danny kissed her on the cheek.

^..^

"Well, this is it!" Steve exclaimed, flinging his arms out for effect as he showed DJ the apartment. "What do you think?

"Whoa, this is so cool! I can't believe I know someone with their own place!" DJ exclaimed.

"You know what's great? I've got total freedom," Steve said, closing the door. "Watch this, I can stand on the coffee table!" DJ laughed. "I can have ice-cream for dinner. Ready? Watch this," Steve shoved a spoonful of ice-cream in his mouth. "This is my dinner." He said, his voice muffled by the ice-cream. "And check this out. Ready? I can crank up the stereo as loud as I want, whenever I want!" Loud music filled the apartment and Steve began playing air guitar, prompting a laugh from DJ.

Banging came from the ceiling. "Turn it down you punks!" A man yelled.

"Or I can crank it down whenever that guy wants." Steve said, getting a laugh out of DJ.

"Well, congratulations, I love it!" They shared a brief kiss. "Where's your roommate?"

"He's at the library studying. Where's Kimmy?"

"Oh, she couldn't make it." DJ said as Steve took her hand and led her to the couch.

"So, I guess we're alone." Steve said as they both sat down.

"So what do you want to do?" DJ asked.

"I don't know, we can do whatever we want," Steve said as he moved closer to DJ. "We have total freedom." He kissed her, and it was gradually beginning to be more passionate before DJ broke away.

"Wait." DJ said before reaching over and turning the lights down. She smiled before pressing her lips to Steve's again. This time, the kiss was more intense and Steve pushed DJ back on the couch so that he was lying on top of her. As the kiss got more intense, DJ pulled off Steve's shirt, which prompted him to move away from him.

"Deej, are you sure?" Steve asked.

DJ nodded. "I've never been so sure of anything." She said before their lips met again. Her legs wrapped around Steve's torso, and he ran her hands up and down her body, sending tingles of pleasure up DJ's spine before unbuttoning and removing DJ's shirt, revealing her black bra with just that little hint of lace.

"You are so beautiful." Steve told her. DJ bit her lip nervously before pressing her lips to Steve's again.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought in a review :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers, thanks for all the reviews so far :) Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Wow," DJ murmured as she lay snuggled up with Steve in his bed. "That… that was…"

"Amazing." Steve finished as he kissed the top of DJ's head. "I love you so much Deej."

"Aww, I love you too Steve." DJ said as she tried to snuggle even further into him.

"It sucks that you have to go home at eleven," Steve said. "It would be awesome if you could stay the night."

"I know," DJ agreed. "We still have an hour before I have to go home though."

"What do you want to do?" Steve asked. "We could watch TV or..." He was interrupted by DJ pressing her lips to his.

"I think I have an idea." DJ said before kissing him again.

^..^

Danny was sitting on the couch watching TV and occasionally checking his watch, seeing how long it would be until DJ was due home. Finally, he heard the click of the lock in the door which meant that DJ was home.

"Hey Dad!" DJ greeted.

Danny smiled and looked at his watch. "Eleven on the dot, I'm proud of you," DJ smiled as she sat down next to Danny on the couch. "How was Steve's new apartment?"

"It was good. Kimmy, Steve and I just played cards and watched a movie." DJ lied. She really didn't want her Dad to know what she had really been up to, if he found out she would be grounded for life, would never be allowed to see Steve again and would have to wear a chastity belt until she was 45.

"That's great." Danny said.

"Yeah. I'm going to go to bed now, goodnight Dad." DJ gave Danny a hug before getting up off the couch.

"Goodnight Deej." Danny replied as he watched his daughter head up the stairs.

^..^

**A month and a half later**

DJ groaned as her alarm went off at seven on the dot. She pulled her pillow over her head and hit the snooze button for the fifth time that morning. She would have stayed in bed if it weren't for Michelle coming into her room and annoying her until she dragged herself out of bed. She pulled on her dressing gown which she noticed was getting a bit tight and headed into the bathroom, where she studied herself in the mirror. Something was definitely different. DJ had noticed that she was bloating more, some days she would have no appetite, some days she would eat like she hadn't seen food for days, and she noticed that her stomach was getting bigger.

Her period was also late.

DJ reasoned that it was because she was still a teenager and these things happened. But she couldn't also excuse the fact that she was puking at random times of the day. DJ sighed before having a shower and brushing her teeth. After getting dressed and applying a bit of make-up, DJ headed downstairs to see that her Aunt Becky was making breakfast. Stephanie and Michelle were sitting at the table playing blocks with Nicky and Alex while the rest of the family was getting ready for the day. Danny had his job at Wake up San Francisco with Becky, Joey had a gig at the comedy club and Jesse had rehearsal with the Rippers while the kids had school and preschool.

"Hey Aunt Becky." DJ greeted as she took a seat on one of the stools in front of the bench.

"Morning DJ." Becky greeted as she poured egg mixture into a frying pan and began to scramble it with a spatula.

"Do you want some help?" DJ offered. "I'm ready for school and I don't need to leave for a while."

"Yeah, if you'd like to grab the bacon out of the fridge that'd be great." Becky answered as she spooned the eggs out onto a platter and grabbed a loaf of bread from the bread bin. DJ nodded and headed to the fridge to grab the bacon. She opened it and tipped all the bacon into a large pan.

As the bacon was cooking, the smell got to DJ. Gagging, she ran up the stairs and into the bathroom.

"Steph, can you look after the bacon please?" Becky asked. "I'm gonna go see what's wrong with DJ."

"Yeah, sure." Stephanie replied as she handed the block she was holding over to Alex.

^..^

When Becky got upstairs and saw that the bathroom door was shut, she became worried. Knocking on the bathroom door, she called, "DJ, can I come in?"

"Yeah. It's unlocked." DJ replied as she vomited again into the porcelain white toilet bowl. Becky rushed in and held DJ's hair back as she vomited.

Once DJ had finished, Becky let go of DJ's hair and handed her a glass of water. "DJ, I'm concerned. This is the third time I've heard you vomiting this week. Is there something you want to tell me?"

DJ sighed. "You have to promise not to tell Dad."

"Deej…. You know that I can't keep secrets from your Dad. Neither can you."

"Fine. The truth is, it was just me and Steve the night I went over there. Kimmy couldn't make it, and because she was coming with me that was the only reason Dad would let me go."

"DJ, did you have sex with Steve?" Becky asked.

DJ nodded. "I wasn't planning to Aunt Becky, it just happened, and…. It felt right."

"DJ, is your period late?"

DJ nodded.

"Well Deej, it sounds to me like you're pregnant."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers, I hope you like this chapter. Drop me a review telling me what you think.**

* * *

DJ looked at Aunt Becky in shock. "Aunt Becky, that's insane. It could just be my hormones acting up."

"Deej, I really think you're pregnant." Becky said as she sat down on the edge of the bath.

Deej started to pace, a hand in her hair. "No, it's not possible."

"You slept with Steve, Deej."

"But we used protection!" DJ cried out.

"Okay Deej, listen to me," Becky said. "Condoms aren't 100% effective."

"But I can't be pregnant!" DJ wailed. "I don't want to be pregnant!"

"Deej, you've got to face this. You've been puking, you got sick from the smell of bacon, and I saw you eating pickles and ice cream early in the morning when you thought nobody was up. I did the same thing when I was pregnant with Nicky and Alex."

That stopped DJ in her tracks. "You saw me?"

"I saw you." Becky confirmed.

DJ sank down onto the toilet seat, her head in her hands. She was scared out of her mind. Seventeen and pregnant? She wasn't ready, she wasn't even close to being ready to be a mother. Not to mention that she wanted to go to Stanford, the college of her dreams. She wanted to have a career, not be a teenage mother. "Aunt Becky, what am I going to do?" She asked in a panicked voice.

Becky was about to give an answer to the panicked teen when there was a banging on the bathroom door. "Aunt Becky, DJ, breakfast is ready!" Stephanie called through the door as Nicky and Alex stood on either side of her, waving blocks at her. "Yeah, I like your blocks. Now how about you go show your daddy?"

"Okay." Nicky and Alex said in unison before toddling off to find Jesse.

"We'll be out in a second!" Becky called back. She turned back to DJ and put a hand on her arm. "DJ, how about after I finish work I'll stop at the drug store and get you a test?"

"Okay," DJ sighed as Becky pulled her in for a hug. "But Aunt Becky, you can't tell anyone, especially Dad."

"Sure, I can keep your secret for now, but if the test is positive, you'll have to tell everyone eventually." Becky told her niece.

"I know. Thanks Aunt Becky."

"It's okay." Becky said. They headed downstairs to see that the entire family was in the kitchen.

"Are you feeling better DJ?" Stephanie asked as she dug into her eggs.

DJ nodded in response as she slid into her seat and helped herself to eggs and waffles, but left the bacon off her plate. She didn't want to vomit again, the smell of it was bad enough. "I feel better."

"You weren't feeling well?" Danny asked, putting down his knife and fork.

"I was but I feel better now," DJ pushed her scrambled eggs around on her plate. She didn't really have an appetite, but she wanted to eat just in case there was a little life growing inside of her. "You don't need to worry about me, I can still go to school."

"Are you sure?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah Deej, you don't look so hot." Joey told DJ as he spread butter on a piece of toast.

"I'm fine, I swear!" DJ exclaimed as she finished the last of her breakfast. "I'm gonna go finish getting ready for school."

"Okay, honey." Danny said to his oldest daughter as he spooned some more eggs on Michelle's plate.

DJ was nearly up the stairs when she heard the door open and, "Morning Tannerinos! Where's DJ?"

"Hey Kimmy." DJ walked back down the stairs and smiled at her long time best friend, Kimmy Gibbler.

"Hey. You ready for school?" Kimmy asked.

"Yeah, let me go grab my bag." DJ answered.

"Sure thing." Kimmy said as she sat down at the Tanner dining table and grabbing an empty plate, loaded it up with some food.

"Where's Steve?" Danny asked. "Usually he's the one eating us out of house and home."

"Relax, Mr T. He had to go to school early, something about the wrestling team. Which is why DJ needs to hurry up!" Kimmy informed the family as she helped herself to more food. "The wrestling team are hot!"

The family exchanged glances as DJ came downstairs, her bag slung over her shoulder.

"Okay Kimmy, I'm ready," DJ said. "Bye everyone!"

"Have a good day sweetheart." Danny said. DJ smiled as she closed the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey readers, sorry for the radio silence lately. Uni has been INTENSE lately and I've only just had some time to myself to get some writing done. I'm not sure how long the next update will be, but I'll try my best.**

* * *

Becky hummed to herself as she let herself in through the front door of the Tanner residence after she finished work. Usually, she caught a ride home with Danny, but he had to do a grocery run, which Becky was relieved and glad about. She didn't want to have to explain why she was buying pregnancy tests, and she especially didn't want to tell Danny who she was buying them for. Becky had bought three pregnancy tests, and she hoped that they would all be negative for DJ's sake. DJ was only seventeen and had an entire future ahead of her.

Becky sighed and stuffed the small paper bag into her handbag, obscuring it from view. She headed for the kitchen, where she found Joey stuffing his face with a sandwich. "Hey Becky," Joey greeted with a mouthful of sandwich. "How was the show today?" He asked as he finished his sandwich and reached for a box of vanilla weasels, his favourite dessert.

Becky opened the fridge and retrieved a bottle of orange juice. "It was pretty good." She poured herself a glass of the juice and took a long sip.

"Where's Danny?" Joey asked.

"At the grocery store." Becky answered.

"Do you think he'd buy me more vanilla weasels?" Joey asked.

"Probably, it's on the shopping list all the time," Becky grinned. "Where's DJ?"

"She's in her room. She's been holed up there since she got home from school. She's been quieter than usual lately, do you know what's up with her?"

Becky sighed as she washed and dried her glass and put it in the cupboard. "No," Becky lied. "I'll go see if I can find out what's up with her."

"Okay." Joey said as he grabbed another vanilla weasel.

^..^

"DJ?" Becky called as she knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

Becky opened the door to find DJ lying on her bed, an opened textbook next to her.

"Hey Aunt Becky." DJ greeted.

"Hey Deej," Becky replied. "How are you doing?"

"I don't know. Did you get them?" DJ asked.

Becky sat next to DJ on the bed and pulled out the paper bag that contained the pregnancy tests. "I got three, just to be sure."

DJ picked up one of the pregnancy tests, turning it over in her hands to read the instructions. "Okay, sounds simple enough, I just pee on this stick."

Becky nodded. "Yeah, you do. Go on, I'll be waiting here." Becky assured her niece. DJ just smiled weakly before heading across the hall to the bathroom.

"Mommy!" Nicky and Alex squealed, running to Becky, who smiled and lifted both boys up. "Hi boys, how was the park with Daddy?"

"It was good," Came a voice from the doorway. Becky looked up to see Jesse, looking tired. "The boys were running around like mad things," Jesse said. "What are you doing in DJ's room?"

"She wanted me to help her with homework." Becky lied. She really didn't want Jesse to find out that his niece was pregnant, well, not from her anyway. She wanted DJ to be the one to tell if the test was positive.

"Really?" Jesse asked, scanning the room. "I don't see any homework."

"She wanted to interview me about the show," Becky quickly improvised. "Something about women in television."

"Really?" Jesse asked. "She pulled that scam on me once when she was trying to find out how to fake being sick to go to an autograph signing. She pretended to interview me so I would tell her about how I got out of school as a kid."

"Well, as far as I know this isn't a scam," Becky said. "She showed me the assignment and everything."

"Huh." Jesse said.

Becky sighed. Turning to Nicky and Alex, she said, "Why don't you go see what Michelle is doing?"

After the boys toddled off in search of their cousin, Jesse sat on the bed next to Becky. "What's in the brown paper bag?"

"Nothing, I just thought I would pick up some aspirin on the way home. You know how Danny is about having a fully stocked medicine cabinet."

"Becky, I know when you're lying, what's going on?" Jesse asked.

Becky sighed. "Nothing is going on Jess, trust me."

Jesse picked up the brown paper bag. "So you wouldn't mind me looking inside this bag?"

"Jess, don't!" Becky exclaimed as Jesse looked in the bag. He pulled out the receipt, the only thing that was in the bag since DJ took all the tests into the bathroom with her. He examined the receipt while Becky looked over Jesse's shoulder to see DJ emerge from the bathroom. When she saw Jesse, a scared and worried look appeared on the teenager's face.

"Beck, are you pregnant again?" Jesse asked. "Are we having another baby?"

Seeing the smile on Jesse's face, Becky sighed. As much as she would love to keep the secret for DJ, she couldn't convince her husband that she was pregnant and get his hopes up because she knew that he wanted another baby, and she couldn't make him think that they were going to have another child. "No, Jess, I'm not pregnant."

"Then why did you buy pregnancy tests?" Jesse asked. "Becky, what's going on? What aren't you telling me?"

"All three tests were positive," DJ said, walking into her room. "There's two lines."

"What?" Jesse asked, jumping off the bed. "DJ, you're pregnant? How is this possible?"

"I slept with Steve," DJ confessed, tears rolling down her face. "Aunt Becky figured it out when she heard me throw up because I smelt bacon and she got me pregnancy tests. I made her keep it a secret. Please, please, please don't tell Dad!" She threw herself into Jesse's arms, the tears soaking Jesse's shirt.

"Deej, I have to say that I'm shocked," Jesse said. "But I will support you 100% of the way."

"So will I." Becky agreed.

"You will?" DJ asked as she wiped at her eyes.. "Why aren't you mad?"

"You're my niece, Deej." Jesse said. "I love ya, and just because you stuffed up doesn't mean that I won't support you through this. Becky and I will both support you, right Beck?" Jesse looked to his wife, who nodded.

"Thank you so much guys." DJ smiled through the tears.

"Who else knows about this?" Jesse asked.

"Just you guys." DJ answered.

"Deej, you know you have to tell Steve and your Dad."

"I didn't even know I was pregnant for sure until ten minutes ago," DJ replied. "I've barely had time to think about any of this. I need time before I tell people. Especially Dad. Oh my god." She buried her face in her hands.

"Deej, it will be okay. You have to tell them."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review, especially if you have baby name suggestions :)**


End file.
